The present invention relates to an absorbent matting made from recycled cellulosic material.
Industrial absorbents such as mats for spill kits are typically made from virgin materials like polypropylene and polyester fiber. These materials are effective, but costly and subject to virgin raw material price variations.
For production of industrial and commercial absorbent matting, recycled cellulosic material provides a cost effective alternative to using virgin materials such as polypropylene or wood pulp. One sustainable and effective source of recycled cellulosic material is Cellulose Lost in Industrial Production (CLIP). CLIP provides an excellent substitute in many applications in which the aforementioned absorbents are used. CLIP is a combination of mostly cellulose wood pulp with a polymer, binder or a bonding agent. These non-cellulose additions have made finding a beneficial reuse of CLIP problematic. CLIP is most often treated as a waste product and landfilled by the manufacturer.